Angels Everywhere
by DiceRoll
Summary: The Chipettes now live with Dave and The Chipmunks. Now Alvin sees an Angel in Brittany everyday, but when another Angel appears will he see this one more as a Goddess? His brothers on the otherhand has their own problems. Read to see! A/B, S/J, T/E CGI.
1. You are Loved

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**I wrote this chapter with the inspiration of the rain and thunder that happened this past week. I hope you like this story. Enjoy! **

Clouds started to form up in the sky and the white colour is slowly becoming darker every second; though it did not get unnoticed to a certain green-clad chipmunk known as Theodore who was closely examining it from the window.

"Simon, I think it's about to rain." He said worryingly hopping off the window and towards his older brother.

"Relax Theodore, everything's going to be fine." He said trying to comfort his younger brother.

"Listen to him Theo; I'm sure it's just going to be a light downpour." Alvin said trying to comfort his youngest brother as well.

Alvin then turned his attention back to the television in front of them.

"O-okay." Theodore stuttered.

"Why? What's wrong?" A girl chipmunk in green, know as Eleanor asked.

"He's just a little afraid of thunderstorms; you know the flash of lightning and the sound of thunder." He said not removing his gazed from the T.V.

Theodore cringed a bit as Alvin described his fear, but he shook it off and tried to distract himself with the movie they were watching.

"It's okay Theodore, remember that your brothers and me and my sisters are here for you." She said trying to make him feel better.

"Indeed." Simon said.

Theodore looked at her then at his brothers then smiled because she is right that his brothers and the Chipettes will look after him and take care of him. Then all four of them switched their attention to the T.V and they were shrouded with silence for a few moments, until Alvin decided to break it.

"Hey Eleanor, speaking of your sisters, where are they?" He asked finally realizing the lack of pink and purple in the room.

"They're in our room."

"Why?" Simon not satisfied with the answer.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"They better get down here unless they want to miss out on watching _Transformers: The Revenge of the Fallen_. They wanted to watch this movie." He said gazing back at the said movie.

"Then I'll get them." Eleanor suggested, then hopping off to go get her sisters.

"Hurry back!" Theodore said.

"Okay!" She answered back.

She jogged to their room, leaving the three brothers alone for the moment.

"What do you think they're doing?" Theodore asked to both his brothers.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind finding out." Alvin said.

"Of course you wouldn't." Simon teased.

"Like you wouldn't do the same to Jeanette." He teased back.

"Shut up!"

"Guys...I'm hungry." Theodore said to change the subject and he really was hungry.

"I am feeling kind a peckish as well." Simon agreed.

"Me too. I'll go and see if we have any cheese balls in the cabinet."

Alvin left the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Hurry Brittany, we're missing the movie." Jeanette said.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done Jeanette. Brittany said from the mirror.

She was fixing her look to impress someone she has her eye on. She didn't change her image, but only cleaned up like tidying her hair and clothes; nothing big.

"Finish." Taking one last look at herself in the mirror then went towards her sister.

"We're just going to watch a movie in the living room you know." She said.

"I just wanted to get cleaned up for _someone_."

"Then why did it take so long?"

"Who can blame me, if you're trying to impress someone who probably met tons of _pretty girls._" She said the last part with a slightly depressing tone.

"If it makes you feel any better, you look great plus it would be weird if he would date a human girl." She chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, you're right." She said joining her.

Just then they heard the door open up and both of them turned around to see who it was. It was none other than the third Chipette, Eleanor.

"Girls, what are you doing? The movie already started."

"We know Eli, but Brittany here was getting cleaned up to you know who."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Right Brittany."

"Instead of talking about my life, let's go to the living room and watch the movie already." Brittany said to change the subject.

"Right. Forgot. Let's Go!"

The three scurried out of the room and went to the couch where _The Chipmunks_ are waiting for them. As they we're nearing the couch they see only two chipmunks, a spectacled one and a chubby one. They hopped onto the couch and went to find a comfortable place to seat, except for Brittany who was searching the couch for a sign of the missing chipmunk.

"Simon, where's Alvin?" Brittany asked still looking around the room.

"He's getting some snacks from the kitchen." He answered trying to look behind Brittany, because she was blocking his view.

"I'll help him out."

She finally stopped blocking the T.V and headed to the kitchen to help Alvin.

"So Simon, what did we miss?" Jeanette asked trying to catch up on the movie.

"Oh, nothing much except when the main character made out with the enemy robot." He almost gagged at the thought.

"You okay?" Theodore looked at his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just remembered something."

"You mean the time when you-"

"Shhhh!" Simon covered his little brother's mouth with one of his paws.

"Don't tell them the time when I _accidently_ made out with a robot toy, Okay." He whispered to Theodore and he just nodded since his mouth was still covered.

"The time when he what?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"Uhm... the time when I ate Theodore's _droppings_." He realized what he just said and mentally slapped himself.

"You what!" Eleanor said shocked.

"Nice save." Theodore said chuckling.

"You still owe me for that one." Simon said menacingly.

"Did it taste anything like chocolates?" Jeanette said trying to hide her giggles.

"Can we just go back to watching the movie? Thank you." He huffed.

"Where are you, you ball of cheesy goodness." Alvin said still searching for the snack.

He was rummaging through the cabinet until he finally found their favourite junk food behind the cereal boxes.

"There you are!" he exclaimed as he hugged it affectionately.

"Am I interrupting something?" Brittany said grinning.

He turned around and saw the chipette standing there.

"Ah! Brittany I-I didn't see you there." He said embarrassed

"Should I leave you guys alone?" She exasperated now letting out a few giggles.

"N-no, we're just friends, I mean— I was just getting us some snacks."

"I noticed."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to help you get the snacks, but it looks like you've got it under control." She said giggling.

She twirled around and went back to couch with the others.

"How did I ever fall for her?" he asked himself.

Brittany was only a few feet away and overheard what he said.

"_Did he just say he—no I must've heard it wrong." _She thought, but she wishes she was wrong; she continued where she was going.

Alvin then grabbed the bag of cheese balls and followed Brittany to the couch. When he reached his brothers and the Chipettes the first thing he noticed is that all of them were snickering. He wondered why.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing... so are you two going steady." Simon said pointing to the junk food that Alvin was holding.

"Huh?"

"Brittany told us everything."

Alvin glared at the said chipette who was pretending that she wasn't involved.

"You two would make a good couple." Simon added.

"Shut up." Alvin said then opened the bag and started munching.

"What did I miss anyway?" Brittany asked, she wasn't here when Simon informed Jeanette and Eleanor.

"That dude made out with hot babe who actually happens to be an evil robot, then a car chase happened next." Simon informed.

"It kind a reminded me when Simon kissed our toy robot." Alvin said smirking.

Everyone laughed except Simon who was muttering something.

"Your... stories are... much better than the—the movie." Eleanor said between breaths.

"Can we please watch the dumb movie in peace now?" Simon said irritated.

"Sure, robot lover." Alvin said laughing harder.

Simon became even more irritated. The group then stopped their fun and did what Simon said.

"Finally! Some quiet." Simon rejoiced.

As he and everyone else focused on the remaining parts of the movie and began to relax raindrops started to fall, it can be heard hitting the windows and the roof. A flash of light then followed and after a few seconds a thunderous sound came.

"Eeeekkk" Theodore screamed.

"Theodore relax, remember we're here." Eleanor said calming him down.

"Yeah." He said trying to show a smile.

Another flash of light and thunder came, and it made Theodore yelped then burrowed his face in his sweater.

"Come here Theodore." Eleanor said with arms spread apart.

Theodore went towards her and accepted the hug. A louder crack of thunder came and everything became dark.

"A power outage." Simon observed.

"No? Really?" Alvin teased.

"I guess we won't be able to see the end of the movie." Brittany said sadly.

The raindrops began to fall harder and wind began to pick up, the lightning flashes more frequently and the noise of thunder began to get louder. After another loud bang of thunder they heard something crash. They all then huddled together with their counterparts.

Brittany looked at Alvin from the hug and nuzzled her head in his neck. Alvin was surprised from the affectionate contact and felt his face heat up, but he didn't complain one bit.

_***BANG* SWOOSH*CRASH***_

**-Somewhere in a forest-**

In an old pine tree lives three special and unique creatures, they are everything but known. They are in the tree this moment, because the thunderstorm is keeping them inside. The three are nuzzled together.

"Don't worry Angel." A chipmunk that was tall and thin, having two greyish-blue eyes that was covered with Ian like glasses, said with a squeaky voice.

"There is nothing to worry about especially when Eric and I are here." Another chipmunk that was short and chubby and having olive eyes said with the same high pitch voice as the first.

"I-I know Ivan." A girl chipmunk stuttered, she has her hair in a long ponytail and the bangs were covering her face, the colour of her eyes is a light shade of purple.

***BOOM* **

The one named Angel hugged the other two creatures closer to her and buried her face deeper between them. She couldn't stand the loud sounds from around her.

***BOOM***

This one was a lot louder than the last ones and also when the lightning flashed, it hit a nearby tree. Now not only water is dropping from the sky but it is now dropping from her eyes, she knows it's not appropriate for her age to still be afraid, but she can't overcome it no matter how hard she tries. The other two chipmunks sensed their sister's emotion and looked at each other. They smiled at each other and started to hum while they backed away a bit.

[Eric]

_Don't give up  
>It's just the weight of the world<br>When your heart's heavy  
>I...I will lift it for you<br>_

_[Ivan]  
>Don't give up<br>Because you want to be heard  
>If silence keeps you<br>I...I will break it for you  
><em>

Angel loved this song and was wiping away the tears in her eyes. The two boys gestured her to continue the song; the boys was now just humming.

_Everybody wants to be understood  
>Well, I can hear you<br>Everybody wants to be loved  
>Don't give up because you are loved<br>_

_[Eric]_

_Don't give up  
>It's just the hurt that you hide<br>When you're lost inside  
>I...I'll be there to find you<br>_

_[Ivan]  
>Don't give up<br>Because you want to burn bright  
>If darkness blinds you<br>I...I will shine to guide you  
><em>

The three hugged each other again, but this time with smiles on their faces. The two boy chipmunks backed away again and kept humming giving their sister the spotlight.

_[Angel]  
>Everybody wants to be understood<br>Well I can hear you  
>Everybody wants to be loved<br>Don't give up because you are loved (you are loved)_

You are loved (you are...loved)  
>Don't give up (don't give up)<p>

_It's just the weight of the world (you are loved) _

_Don't give up (don't give up)  
>Everyone needs to be heard (don't give up)<br>You are loved (you are loved...don't give up)_

"Thank you." She said with a smile and tears in her eyes, but it was tears of joy not sadness.

"No Angel, thank you. You made us happy just by your singing." Eric said.

"Give your brothers a hug." Ivan said opening his arms.

After the hug, Angel let out a soft yawn then she rubbed her eyes signalling she was tired.

"I guess it's time to go to sleep." Ivan yawned as he said it.

The three slept peacefully not knowing that the storm, just awhile ago was at its climax, was finally settling down after hearing the angelic voice.

**-Back at the Seville House-**

"The storm seems to be going away." Simon said.

"Yay!" Theodore cheered.

"But I wish the electricity comes back." Alvin said pouting.

Just then the lights and the T.V turned on again and everyone cheered.

"Whoa! I wish I have a million dollars...I'm waiting!" Alvin said looking up in the ceiling with his hands spread waiting for it to fall.

"Alvin it won't come so sit down and watch the movie." Simon said pulling his sweater.

"Where's Dave?" Theodore asked.

"I think he went shopping or something, but I wish he would come back home; I'm getting hungry." Alvin said holding to his stomach.

"What? Cheese balls aren't enough for you?" Brittany teased.

"Drop it!" Alvin said sternly.

The front door swiftly opened and a human figure came in. It was Dave, he was carrying some groceries.

"Sorry I'm late, the rain slowed me down." Dave said putting down the bags on the table in the kitchen.

"Come on! Now where's the million dollars?" Alvin yelled at the ceiling.

"What's up with him?" Dave asked.

"Nothing." Simon said.

"Hey Dave, come watch with us." Eleanor said.

"Sure. What are you guys watching?" Dave asked, he went to sit beside the two groups.

"_Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_." Jeanette said.

"Cool! I wanted to watch this." Dave exclaimed.

"Still waiting!" Alvin yelled.

Everyone turned to him and shushed him up. They watched of what's left of the film peacefully and quietly; except for Alvin who was imitating the fighting moves in the movie which everyone got annoyed about. After the movie everyone yawned.

"Okay. Time for bed." Dave said standing up and waiting for everyone to move.

"Aww! But Dave-" Alvin complained.

"No buts."

"But-"

"Ah!"

"Bu-"

"Ah!"

"Daaave."

"I said no buts."

"What? I don't wanna get rid of my butt, I always use it!" Theodore said frightened holding his butt.

The chipmunks and chipettes looked at him weirdly.

"No Theo, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you were. You were going to chop of our butts and eat it." Alvin said trying to scare Theodore and it was working.

"Alvin!" Dave yelled.

"He's going to put ketchup on yours and mine mustard!"

"Alvin!"

"I bet yours is the main course, mine is the appetizer and Simon's is going to be the desert; I bet that's why he went out for shopping!"

"Aaaaalllviiiiin!" Dave finally screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Bed. Right." Alvin said and ran to his room.

The others followed knowing that Dave did his infamous yell. Everyone got ready for bed, changing to their sleeping clothes and got tucked in.

"Good night everyone." Dave said.

"Night Dave." All of them said in unison.

Dave left and went to his own room. The chipmunks and chipettes then said good night to each other then went to sleep, Alvin and Brittany was the last one.

"Good night Brittany!"

"Good night Alvin! _I love you._" She said the last part very low.

"What?" Alvin must have caught it.

"Uh. I said _I love stars._"

"O-kay?"

He then covered himself up with the cover so did Brittany. Brittany didn't go to sleep immediately, because she thought about how Alvin would react if he heard it clearly. Alvin wasn't asleep as well, because he actually heard it but wasn't sure how to react or was actually sure what she said, he just shrugged the idea of. When the two thought about it for a good two minutes they finally went to sleep, dreaming about each other.

**Please review! I would like to read your thoughts and maybe your ideas on how to make the story to your liking! Read the next chapter. **

**Peace I'm out!**


	2. Good Ideas

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Alvin and The Chipmunks or any of the songs I'm going to use.**

**I give you chapter two. Enjoy!**

Morning came swiftly; the bright sun seared the park with its hot rays, but the water from the storm didn't dry up too quickly. The three chipmunks slowly woke up from their slumber; they yawned and stretched the drowsiness away.

"Alrighty, who's going to get us breakfast, I'm starving." Eric complained holding his stomach.

"I did it yesterday." Ivan said.

"Then it's Angel's turn to gather the food." Eric said.

"I thought it was your turn?" Angel said confused.

"Nope. It's yours."

"I'm pretty sure it's your turn." She argued back.

"Instead of arguing about it, let's play rock, paper, scissors to decide." He suggested.

"I love games! Let's play!"

"One. Two. Three!"

Angel played paper while Eric played scissors.

I won! Now go get us some grub!" Eric proclaimed.

"I stink at this game." She sighed.

Ivan picked up a scent in the air and immediately covered his nose. He figured it was Angel's since she let out a loud sigh.

"Not as much as your breath!" Ivan said with a covered nose.

"What?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, I can smell it from here." He said nodding.

She positioned one of her paw in front of her mouth then exhaled; she almost gagged at the stench.

"You're right." She said sadly, fanning away the spoiled air away.

"Okay then, while you're getting our food, you should rinse your mouth at the fountain." Eric suggested, pushing her to the doorway of their home.

"Okay, don't need to shove." She complained.

She climbed down the tree and went to the direction where the fountain was located.

"What a wonderful day!" She declared, taking notice of the sun shining and the birds chirping.

She made it to the fountain and took a big sip of the water then gargled. After, she searched for anything that is in their diet.

"I don't see anything we can eat, except for maybe bugs." She gagged.

She kept on searching until something caught her eye on a nearby bench.

"What's that?" She asked herself.

She went off to see what it was. It was only a bag, but her curiosity got the best of her and she soon was opening the bag to see what's inside.

"It's a...stuff toy chipmunk!" She said happily. "They're so adorable!" She said hugging one of the toys.

She looked around to see if anyone was there that could be the owner, but no sign of humans anywhere.

"A human must have left it...oh well, just like Eric always says '_finders keepers, losers weepers'_." She said taking the bag with her.

She went back to the tree to tell what she found.

"Guys, guess what I found!" She stated.

"Cheese balls?" Ivan asked hopingly.

"Nope, better!"

"_Gasp,_ Cake?" Ivan asked again with even more hope in his eyes.

"No, keep guessing."

"Just tell us before he gets his hopes crushed like last week, when you said you found chocolate, but instead it was a dog's _leftovers_. He had to find that the hard way, remember." Good thing that he hasn't had breakfast yet or else it would be all over the place.

"I remember." She said embarrassingly.

"Well I don't want to remember!" Ivan blurted out.

"Sorry."

"May we see the thing you found now?" Eric asked impatiently.

"Oh right." She went outside to get the chipmunk sized stuffed toys.

"What the hell?" Eric yelped when he got buried with something fluffy and soft.

"These are what I found, cute right!" She said getting one of them and hugging it, she got the one that was covered with a red sweater again.

"What is wrong with you? I told you to find food!" Eric scolded.

"I thought you would like it; here this looks like someone you would like." She took one of the stuffed toys on the ground with purple glasses.

He looked at it and found the toy very attractive somehow.

"As much as this toy looks cute, I cannot digest it and how would you know that I would like that one." He questioned.

"Both of you wear glasses." She shrugged.

"So?"

"I guessed." She shrugged again; not having any clue of her own.

"Well, you're wrong." He lied.

"But you said this was cute." Angel said reluctant to believe.

"I meant to say all of these are cute." He lied again.

"Even this one?" She held up the one she was hugging awhile ago. "But this is a boy chipmunk, are you-"

"I am not GAY!" He yelled.

"So can we keep them?" Ivan asked, changing the subject.

"You too?" Eric questioned.

"I do find them cute." He said looking at a chipmunk that has pigtails.

"Again, can we keep them?" Angel repeated what her brother said.

"No."

"Come on Eric, please." Angel begged.

"No."

"Pretty please." Angel begged further now giving him her puppy dog face.

"A-alright." He said giving in, he was disgusted on how he falls for it everytime.

"Yay!" She lunged at her brother and gave him a massive hug.

"Get off me!" He yelled, trying to pry his sister's hands off him.

"Thank you Eric." She thanked, getting off him.

"Yeah yeah, you still need to find us something to eat."

"We don't need to worry about that!" She said happily.

"Why not?"

"Because there's food in the same bag I found these stuff toys."

"What? Where is it?" He asked hurriedly.

"It's just right outside, on the branch." She said simply.

Ivan swiftly ran out and saw the bag his sister was talking about. It was hanging on the edge of the branch.

"Come to papa!" He unzipped the bag.

"Whoa! There's a pack of cheese balls inside! And cookies." He said joyfully.

"Really?" Eric asked.

"Yeah!" Ivan replied happily.

"Bring it inside then!" He called out.

They ate the junk foods in a matter of minutes. The two boy chipmunks fell flat on their back with satisfied bellies.

"That was some good breakfast." Eric said.

"Yep." Ivan agreed.

"Lucky you found this bag, Angel... Angel?" Ivan sat up and looked around the room.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked who saw her in the corner with the stuffed toys.

"Oh, I was just trying on some clothes"

"?" Both Eric and Ivan stood up and took a better look at their sister.

"I wanted to see what it feels like wearing clothes. The stuffed toys came with more clothes; I found them in the bag. It fits me perfectly."

She was wearing a rose coloured jacket on top of a light pink shirt. She was wearing a skirt that was the same colour as her jacket and she also got a scarf to match the jacket.

"What do you think?" She twirled around then posing.

"You look great!" Ivan complemented.

"Thanks, you guys should try one of the clothes too." She suggested.

"Nah." Eric denied the offer.

"I will!" Ivan volunteered.

He looked in the bag and searched for some clothes that could fit him. Unlike his sister he only took out one type of clothing; he chose a spring green coloured sweater vest.

"How do I look?"

"You look adorable!" Angel said hugging him.

"Thanks. Come try something Eric!" He hollered.

"You're the only one naked." Angel added.

"You'll like it, it feels cozy and warm."

"Fine." Eric grumbled.

He went to see what he can wear in the bag. Just like his brother he only picked one type of clothing; a striped aqua and white sweater.

"You're right, it does feel good." Agreeing to what his brother said earlier.

"Told you keeping this toys is a good idea, it really fills the home." Angel said.

"But I do have one question, why would there be chipmunk stuffed toys?"

"I think because we're so adorable and cute!" Angel said hugging herself.

"No, I mean why do they have these clothes with them? Last time I check we don't wear clothes."

"I don't know, but they do look familiar." Ivan said trying to remember something.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Digger!" He hollered at a gopher._

"_Hey Ivan." _

"_What's that?" He asked pointing at the thing Digger was holding._

"_This? It's a photo of 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'!" He exclaimed, showing the photo to him._

"_What's so special about it?" He asked curiously, he saw a chipmunk wearing a red sweater in the middle of the group. _

"_What's so special about it?" He repeated surprisingly. "They're famous!"_

"_Why?" He asked dumbfounded. _

"_They can sing, really well! I'm surprised that you haven't heard of them."_

"_Alvin and the Chipmunks?" He said trying to memorize the name. _

_*Flashback End*_

"Hmm... I guess we'll never know." Ivan said.

**-Seville House-**

"Alvin, wake up." Simon whispered.

"Uh... Brittany don't...stop... wow you're really good." Alvin said softly in his sleep.

"Alvin!" Simon yelled this time and started shaking his brother back and forth.

"Wh-what the—earthquake!" Alvin yelled awake.

"No Alvin, it's just me." Simon held his brother to control him.

"Simon? Why'd you wake me up? I was having an awesome dream!" He uttered.

"Let me guess, does it involve anything pink?"

"No!" He said with red cheeks.

"Right, you better get up if you don't want to miss breakfast."

"What's for breakfast?"

"You know the usual."

"Toaster waffles?"

Simon nodded. The two chipmunks went out of the room and headed to the kitchen, they were greeted by the scent of newly cooked toaster waffles and the friendly morning smiles from everyone.

"Where's Dave?" Alvin asked, hopping on the table where the food is.

"Why do you ask?" Brittany answered with another question.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know where he is." He said chewing on his breakfast.

"He just left for work." Brittany said.

The six of them are quietly eating their toaster waffles; the only sound is the sound of them munching on their food. After eating all of them went to watch some Saturday morning television.

"I'm bored!" Alvin said, not really paying attention to the T.V.

"Me too." Brittany agreed.

"This show does suck." Eleanor said.

"Hey! I like this FYI." Simon said offended.

"Of course you do, it's about science." Alvin said.

"Okay mister awesome, what do you prefer we watch?" Simon asked.

"Watch? I was thinking along the lines of shaking our booty with some music and having a blast!" Alvin said dancing.

"I love to do that." Brittany said.

"Me too." Theodore said and Eleanor nodded in agreement.

"As much as I like watching this show Simon, I would much prefer doing what Alvin suggested, it really sounds fun." Jeanette said softly.

"Alright, but no making any mess." Simon said.

"Great! But I want to start off with a friendly competition, The Chipmunks against The Chipettes. "

"What happened to just having a blast."

"We'll do that later and besides, we really didn't have a chance to get to perform when the school was going to choose who would represent them."

"Well it was your fault." Simon blamed.

"I said I was sorry, so how about it ladies." Alvin gestured for a reply from them.

"Sure, I didn't want to win that way; I wanted to win by crushing you to the ground!" Brittany said, colliding her right fist with her left palm with each other.

"You guys were lucky I didn't show up, if I did we would've mopped the floor with you." Alvin smirked.

"We'll see about that!" Brittany said confidently.

"Wait! Who's going to be the judge?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know, but I wish someone would appear." Alvin wished.

***Ring*Ring*Ring***

The doorbell rang and Simon went to get it. When he opened it he was greeted by an old face.

"Hey Simon."

"Hi...Toby. What are you doing here?" Simon said.

"Dave asked me to take care of you until he gets back late. He's really busy, with all the new songs, advertisements and merchandises you guys have plus The Chipettes." He answered fully.

"Why couldn't he get Aunt Jackie or someone else?" He asked trying not to sound rude.

"Aunt Jackie's still in the hospital, the doctor said she'll stay there for a few more months because of her old body was injured in the airport. Also, Dave wouldn't leave you with someone he doesn't know." He answered.

"Oh okay. Come in." Simon said trying to sound glad.

"Thanks."

The two went back to the living room, which wasn't that far from the door. They saw two chipmunks arguing at the couch.

"It's Toby!" Theodore noticed.

"Toby? What brings you here?" Alvin asked.

Toby explained again the reason why he was here and other pointless questions.

"Got it." Alvin said.

"My turn to ask the question. Why were you guys arguing when I came in?" He asked, pointing to the two leaders of each group.

Alvin and Brittany explained their reasons of arguing and the problem they encountered, while he listened attentively.

"Good thing I came." Toby said.

"Good? Good how." Simon repeated.

"I can be the judge!"

"Do you know anything about music?" Theodore asked.

"I play the guitar." He said.

"You do?" Theodore asked, not believing it.

"Yeah, on Guitar Hero." He said, playing an air guitar.

"You're hired!" Alvin said.

"WHAT?" Simon yelled.

"Great! Let's do this." Toby said ignoring Simon's sudden outburst.

"Wait! There's more!" Alvin said.

"There is?" Theodore asked.

"Yep, whoever loses will have to..." He trailed off to think of a reasonable.

"Will what?" Brittany asked, urging him to continue.

"I don't know, but will get pass that when we win!" He said pointing to himself.

"Don't you mean when we win!" Brittany said.

"Enough chit-chat, let's get this thing started. Who's going first?" Toby interrupted.

Toby sat down on the couch and waited to see the two performances. The Chipmunks huddled together and so did their opponents to decide what song they're going to play.

"Who is going first?" Theodore asked.

"Ladies first." Alvin gestured.

"Gladly." Brittany said feeling confident.

Eleanor went to the stereo to put in the cd, she then began to choose a track. She went back to the stage, which was the coffee table, and then the music started.

_d-d-do, yeah ey, yeah eh ey _

_Three little birds, sat on my window.  
>And they told me I don't need to worry.<br>Summer came like cinnamon  
>So sweet,<br>Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
>The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same<br>Oh, don't you hesitate._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<em>

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

_Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
>Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,<br>(just relax, just relax)  
>Don't you let those other boys fool you,<br>Got to love that afro hair do._

_Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
>The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.<br>Don't you think it's strange?_

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<em>

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

Alvin never heard them sing this kind of song, but he just hears that angelic voice of Brittany's even more. His body in a way began to feel light and peaceful. __

_'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
>Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger<br>When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
>Do what you want to.<em>

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<em>

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<em>

_Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

The last part made Alvin shiver a bit. Alvin always thinks that she has the best voice he ever heard, but he wouldn't admit that.

"How did we do?" Eleanor asked.

"You were astounding!" Simon complemented.

"You were!" Theodore agreed.

Everyone then turned to look at what Alvin has to say. Alvin noticed their eyes and wondered what was going on.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"What do you say about their performance?" Simon said annoyed.

"Well, it was okay." Alvin shrugged. Brittany felt angry and at the same time disappointed by his answer.

"How can you say that?" Simon yelled.

"Chill Simon, It was great, okay." Brittany perked up at hearing his answer.

"Thanks Alvin." Brittany said.

"But I've seen better performances." Alvin said smirking.

Brittany felt her anger rise up again, but before she has to say anything about it The Chipmunks left to do their performance.

"That Alvin..." Brittany said through gritted teeth.

The Chipettes sat beside Toby on the couch. Then the three heard some moans, Jeanette looked up to see a half asleep Toby.

"Toby." Jeanette said, trying to stir him awake.

"What—what's going on?" He asked.

"Did you just sleep though our performance?" Brittany asked menacingly.

"Of course not!" He said defensively.

"Hey! Rock stars are about to sing, some quiet please." Alvin said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. Simon went to the stereo and picked a soundtrack and went back to his brothers. A guitar started to play and it filled the room with its tune.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<br>They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
>They tell me your passion's gone away<br>And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
>You're faking a smile with the coffee you go<br>You tell me your life's been way off line  
>You're falling to pieces every time<br>And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>The camera don't lie<br>You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
>Oh, You had a bad day<br>You had a bad day_

He started to hum and began to feel the music in him. Brittany noticed the sudden change and looked at him with eyes full of wonder and amazement. __

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
>The point is they laugh at what you say<br>And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>The camera don't lie<br>You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
>You had a bad day<em>

_(Oooh.. a holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
>And the whole thing turns out wrong<br>You might not make it back and you know  
>That you could be well oh that strong<br>And I'm not wrong_

_(yeah...)_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
>Oh you and I<br>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>You've seen what you like<br>And how does it feel for one more time  
>You had a bad day<br>You had a bad day_

As they finished their song, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor felt like a burden has been lifted from them.

"You guys were amazing!" Eleanor preached.

"You were great!" Jeanette hollered.

"That was great, I never heard you guys sing like that." Brittany said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about us." He said giving her a grin.

"Like what?" Brittany asked.

"If I tell you that number would lessen and beside it'll be better if you experience it rather than being told." Alvin said smartly.

"I guess..." Brittany said.

Alvin then turned his attention to the judge to see who he will pick as the winner. But he saw Toby's head facing upwards and his eyes close. Alvin groaned at the judge, Simon was right and he was wrong, though he will never admit it.

"I guess we'll never know who won." Simon said from behind him.

"Yeah..." Alvin said with a not so depressing tone. He didn't want to know who the winner would be, because if he was the he would pick The Chipettes hands down.

"Don't worry Alvin, we're all winners." Theodore said.

"I guess you're right." Alvin said giving his brother a smile.

When he said that, he felt a soft lip touch he's cheek; not only him, but his brothers as well. The Chipettes have kissed their counterparts on the cheek. They all turned their heads to look at them confused and embarrassed.

"You said that the winners get the prize right. Well, if I was the judge I would pick you guys in a heartbeat." She said giggling.

"It looks to me that you guys got the prize, because you guys got to kiss us!" He said recovering from the confusion faster than his brothers.

"Like your brother said we are all winners." Jeanette said.

"And giving you guys a kiss is a prize for us." Eleanor said.

The three then went to their room to rest. And the other chipmunks have finally snapped out from the sensation.

"Alvin, what just happened?" Simon asked.

"I'll tell you what happened, my idea of having this competition rocked!"He exclaimed with a fist pump.

All of them went to the kitchen to have drink of water and get some snacks, leaving Toby on the couch asleep.

**Chapter two is done and three is already in-progress. Chapter three is when my OC's will meet The Chipmunks and Chipettes.**

**Happy Birthday to my little sister, she is turning ten on May 27.**

**So long! **


	3. Their Not Them

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Alvin and The Chipmunks.**

**I give you the third chapter, I completed it just three days after I finished the second chapter plus it's a lot longer than the last two; I guess a lot is pumping in my mind right now. Congrats to me! **

**Here we go!**

It was nearing lunch time and the three wild chipmunks went out to search for food together. They were all still wearing the clothes they picked and they all gotten used to it.

"Why are we looking for food, when I found a bag full of them?" Angel asked.

"Because we finished it all during breakfast remember." Eric answered.

"Don't you mean you guys finished it all, I only ate a few Cheese balls!" Angel said.

"Look, the food is already in our stomachs alright, unless you want us to upchuck it and make it our breakfast." Eric said annoyed.

"Fine." Angel sighed.

They went around the forest to find anything that can be digested, but they wished that someone forgot a bag full of food again.

"We've been looking for hours!" Angel sighed again.

"No we haven't, we've been out here for less than ten minutes." Eric said getting even more annoyed from the constant complaining.

"But it's so boring!" Angel complained.

"Nobody said gathering would be fun, it's more rewarding than exciting." Eric said smartly.

"But I like excitement more than a reward." Angel said.

"I know how to make this fun!" Ivan finally spoke up.

"You do? How?" Angel asked, getting all psyched up about it.

"Let's sing a song!" He answered happily.

"Why haven't I thought about that?" Angel asked to herself.

"You were too busy complaining to think about it." Eric said.

"Oh right." She said.

"Enough about that. Ivan, you pick the song and we'll follow." Eric said to his brother.

Ivan was trying to decide what song they would sing, just then he heard music coming from near the fountain. He looked and saw two guys with a stereo rapping. He went closer and his siblings followed, curious where he was going.

_Raleigh be the city where we like to do the dance, flex to left throw some money out ya hands, we do it for the city, ya we do it for the fans to ball like wall boy you gotta do the dance_

_Everybody do the John Wall, John Wall, John Wall, John Wall, John Wall, John Wall, John Wall, John Wall_

The two guys rapped while flexing their arm in and out. After, they made a bow at the small crowd. The two then went to sit at one of the benches for some rest.

"Dude, turn on some beats." The guy said to the one wearing a cap.

"Sure thing." He turned on the stereo and a piano started to play.

The three chipmunks were only a few inches away from where the two were sitting. Ivan noticed this song and started to tap his little foot. He then started to sing the chorus.

_[Ivan]_

_Can we pretend that Airplanes  
>In the midnight sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now) <em>

The other two chipmunks joined their brother. Ivan's voice didn't go unheard; the two guys heard his voice and turned to see three chipmunks behind them. They weren't shocked to find singing chipmunks. They joined in as well, by clapping to the beat.

_Can we pretend that Airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)<em>

The one without the cap stood up the bench and began to feel the beat; he started to nod his head back and forth. He then rapped the upcoming verse in the song.__

_Yeah  
>I could use a dream or a genie or a wish<br>To go back to a place much simpler than this  
>Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'<br>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
>And all the pandemonium and all the madness<br>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
>And when you're staring at that phone in your lap<br>And you hoping but them people never call you back  
>But that's just how the story unfolds<br>You get another hand soon after you fold  
>And when your plans unravel<br>And they sayin' what would you wish for  
>If you had one chance<br>So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
>I'm on my way so don't close that gate<br>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night<em>

The dude smiled at the chipmunks signalling for them to continue. They noticed and they happily agreed; they hopped onto the bench then went right to it. But what they didn't notice is that a small crowd is gathering around them. __

_Can we pretend that Airplanes  
>In the midnight sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)<br>Can we pretend that Airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)<br>_

The small crowd gained a couple more people; now a decent amount of people were watching. The other guy with the cap rapped the next verse, he stood up and began.

_Somebody take me back to the days  
>Before this was a job, before I got paid<br>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
>Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway<br>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
>But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant<br>I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
>Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days<br>Before the politics that we call the rap game  
>And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape<br>And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
>But this is for the decatur, what's up Bobby Ray<br>So can I get a wish to end the politics  
>And get back to the music that started this shit<br>So here I stand and then again I say  
>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes?<br>_

The three chipmunks sang the chorus one last time still not noticing the growing crowd around them.

_Can we pretend that Airplanes  
>In the midnight sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)<br>Can we pretend that Airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)<br>_

Eric and Ivan said the last few lyrics while their sister was using her voice to hum a melody in the background.

_I could really use a wish right now  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now)<br>like shooting stars  
>I can really use a wish right now (a wish right now, a wish a wish, a wish right now)<em>

After they finished, the dude with the cap turned off the stereo and a huge applause roared in the area. The two guys thanked them; while the three siblings just noticed them then they waved.

"It's The Chipmunks!" One of the girls in the crowd yelled.

"And one of The Chipettes!" Another yelled.

"No their not, they look different." A man said.

"You're right; Brittany doesn't wear her hair like that." A woman said

"And the colour of their outfits seemed a little off." A girl said.

Everyone said a few more things about them being different, and some got the idea that their being scammed by the two boys. They left not wanting to see some posers. The three chipmunks didn't understand it, but the two guys did. They went and introduced themselves and to know if they really aren't one of them.

"Yo, we never properly introduced ourselves to you guys. I'm Paul." The one without the cap said.

"And I'm Kenny." The other one said.

"Hi!" Ivan said, enthusiastic whenever he meets new people.

"We had fun playing with you guys, who would have thought that we of all people would be meeting The Chipmunks in person!" Kenny exclaimed.

"And one of The Chipettes." Paul said.

"Chipettes?" Eric said confused.

"Yeah, isn't this Brittany?" Kenny asked.

"No, I'm Angel and these are my brothers, Ivan and Eric." She introduced all three of them.

"I was wondering why you changed your hairstyle and clothes." Paul said.

"Oh okay, nice to meet you!" She said.

"Nice to meet you too!" Kenny said back.

"Wait. Who are these 'Chipmunks' are you talking about." Eric asked, being the sceptic one in the family.

"They're a famous singing group and The Chipettes as well." Paul answered.

"Paul and I dream of being famous, doing raps and partying!" Kenny said.

"Sorry. We don't know them, but what a nice dream." Angel said nicely.

"It will be a reality though!" Kenny said determined.

"But I'm surprise that you don't know them, being chipmunks and all." Paul said.

"We're wild chipmunks, so we don't have any source." Eric said.

"Then why are you guys wearing clothes if you're wild chipmunks." Kenny said.

"We found these toys in a bag you see, and we thought we would try the clothes out." Angel said.

"Hey Paul, didn't your little sister lost her bag in this very park yesterday." Kenny said.

"Yeah, your right." Paul said.

"Of course I am, when do I ever get something wrong?" Kenny said.

"Hmm, let me think every day." Paul answered.

"Shut up man! Go ask them what the bag looked like." Kenny said fuming.

"Uhm... Angel, what did that bag look like? Because my sister lost her bag here yesterday and it may be possible that you have found it, it had toys of the chipmunks she said." Paul said sincerely.

"Reason why we were here in the first place, but we got sidetracked." Kenny said.

"Oh, I don't know if it had anything significant about it except that it's full of stickers of puppies."

"That's it!" Paul rejoiced.

"Really? Follow us and we'll give it to you." Angel said.

"Thanks, my sister would be so happy!" Paul said.

"Us too! So she would stop bugging us." Kenny said rejoicing as well.

The chipmunks led the way and the two followed. They didn't notice that there were two people following them.

"We're going to be rich." An unknown guy whispered.

"First we have to catch them, then ask for a ransom." A guy whispered back.

"Right."

The two mysterious guys sped up their movement to catch up to the running teens and chipmunks.

"We're here." Ivan said to them.

"I see the bag!" Kenny said, pointing at a branch.

"I'll go get it." Angel insisted.

She scurried up the tree and stopped at a branch where they had the bags, but first she entered her home and went to get the stuffed toys.

"I wish I can keep you guys." She said to the stuffed toys sadly.

She picked up the toys and packed it into the bag. She then picked up the bag and threw it off the branch. Kenny saw this and reacted first to catch it to where it was going to fall.

"I got it!" He had his hands stretched out to catch it, but instead of catching it in his arms he got hit on the head.

"Ouch!" Eric said.

"Don't worry about him; he doesn't have anything in his head anyway." Paul said, picking up the bag from the ground.

Paul picked up the bag and checked the insides. He smiled that everything was there except for the food. As he closed the bag, Angel has finally touched the ground.

"Paul, do we have to give the clothes back as well?" Angel asked with sadness.

He looked at them for a moment then smiled.

"Of course not. My sister has dozens of those." He said.

"Thank you!" Angel said happily, she then jumped and hugged the dude.

"We better go Paul, its lunch time." Kenny said.

They heard a grumbling sound and they all looked at Ivan, who was hiding a blush.

"It is lunch time." He laughed.

Paul had an idea; they helped them find the bag so it'd be fitting to give them something. He reached in his pocket and out came two chocolate bars that is the same size as the chipmunks.

"You can have this." He said bending down to give them.

"Thanks, now we don't have to search for food." He said to Eric.

"Wait. How come you didn't give me one when I ask?" Kenny asked.

"Because you'll get a sugar rush." Paul answered.

"I thought he was already in a sugar rush." Eric said, laughing.

They all laughed except for Kenny.

"Whatever. Come on Paul, let's give this bag to your sister and eat. Bye guys." Kenny said and dragged Paul who was waving at the chipmunks.

"This chocolate looks really unhealthy." Eric said scanning the wrapper.

"I think it's just fine." Ivan said through a full mouth.

"He's right, it's tasty." Angel said taking another bite from a piece she took from the bar.

"It's still unhealthy." Eric said.

"If you don't want to eat, I'll be happy to take it from you." Ivan said licking he's fingers.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to eat it!" Eric said protecting the chocolate.

They ate peacefully under the shade of their tree and soon after only wrappers were left. All of them laid there back against the tree and looked up at the clear sky.

"Those chipmunks must be something to become famous." Eric started.

"Maybe one day we could meet them." Angel said.

"I doubt that." Eric said.

"Why are you always so negative?" Ivan asked, turning to look at his brother.

"I'm just facing the facts. We live in a park and we don't even know where they live." Eric said.

Ivan thought about it and he was right, though he wouldn't say that they can't meet them, he lay backed down again.

"Do you think we could be like them?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Those people earlier seemed to like our singing." Eric said.

'Maybe.' Angel thought. She then closed her eyes and took a nap, her brothers soon followed.

Hiding in a nearby bush are the two guys who followed them earlier. They now watch and wait for the right time to snag them, which is now.

"Psst. Jasper, let's go get them." A fat guy whispered.

"Let's go." Jasper said.

They stumbled out of the bush and tip-toed forward while holding a small sack. Jasper held the sack open while Horace slowly went to get the chipmunks.

"Come on Horace, we don't have all day." Jasper whispered impatiently.

He quickly picked up the chubby one and shoved him in the bag quite hard, but it didn't twitched.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to wake them?" He whispered angrily.

"You said to speed it up and I did; besides he didn't even stir a bit." Horace said.

"Just get the other two."

"I'm on it."

They finally bagged the three and went out of the park. The two then ran to their van and drove. After several minutes of driving, Jasper looked to see that Horace was still holding the sack.

"Why are you still holding the sack?" Jasper asked.

"What if they get out?" He said.

"How?"

Horace shrugged and dumped the sack behind them, he then took out a sandwich from the compartment of the car.

"Why did you dump it like that?" Jasper said, not looking at him because he was driving.

"We got them okay. Who cares if they wake up?" He said taking a bite on his sandwich.

Jasper let this one slide, because he was right. They got the famous singing group and were ready to make a ransom. But the three kidnapped chipmunks awoke from the crash and looked around seeing nothing, but darkness.

"Where are we?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." Eric said, standing up.

"Ouch. What happened? My neck hurts." Ivan said, rubbing his sore neck.

"Shhh. Listen." Eric commanded.

"I still can't believe we got them!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I know, but weren't they wearing something different." Horace said thinking while eating.

"Don't hurt yourself by thinking. You said it yourself we got The Chipmunks and a Chipette, that's what matters." Jasper said.

"Did you hear that? They think we're The Chipmunks." Eric said.

"And The Chipettes." Angel said.

"We better get out of here." Ivan said.

"How?" Angel asked.

"We're chipmunks Angel; we'll gnaw our way out of this sack." Eric said feeling the fabric.

Eric was gnawing the end of the sack and they began to see a light coming from the small holes he made. Eric gnawed even more and the whole was big enough for them to get out.

"Come on." Eric whispered to them to follow.

They followed Eric outside and saw that they were in a moving vehicle. Eric spotted the back door and gestured his siblings to follow.

"Hurry before they notice." He said opening the back of the van.

Angel and Ivan jumped off and tumbled on the road. Jasper looked at the mirror and saw what was happening.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He yelled, turning his head.

"Escaping." Eric said and he jumped off the van.

"You-" Jasper was cut off.

"Jasper, watch the road!" Horace yelled, pointing at something.

"What?" He turned to see that they were now driving on the wrong side of the road.

He quickly turned the wheel to avoid the honking truck coming at them.

"That was close." Horace said to Jasper, he then turned his head to face the front as he did his eyes pop open.

"What?" Jasper asked, he turned and saw a car.

"Ahhhh!" They both yelled as they crashed into a car that was parked.

They both got out uninjured, but they ran away not wanting to get into trouble. People gathered around the incident and the three chipmunks was hiding behind a table near a cafe.

"Noooo! My car!" Somebody yelled, dropping his drink and running to the wrecked vehicle.

"What happened here?" An officer showed up.

"Somebody crashed their van into my car!" He yelled.

"Okay, calm down sir. What is your name, sir? So if we find those who are responsible for this we can call you." He said taking out a pen and paper.

"My name is Dave, Dave Seville." He said and also his home number.

"Okay, Mr. Seville. Wait, are you the manager of The Chipmunks?" The officer asked.

"Yeah."

Angel heard it and went closer to the two men; Eric and Ivan followed not wanting their sister to go astray. They hid behind the wreckage of the car.

"Well, my daughter is a huge fan and her birthday is coming up..." The officer trailed off.

"You want them to play in your daughter's party." Dave guessed.

"Yeah."

"They'll play...if you drive me home and you make sure the ones who did this get caught."

"Deal." The officer and Dave shook hands.

"Let's go, I want to surprise them, because I told them that I would be back late."

"Okay." He led the way to his police car.

Angel followed them, but didn't go far when Eric pulled her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked sternly.

"He said he manages The Chipmunks and I want to meet them." Angel answered.

"No! We're lost in the city and you want to follow strangers?" Eric said angered.

"Please Eric. What chance do we have? We're lost and we don't know how to get back. If he was telling the truth we could meet The Chipmunks and get help." Angel pleaded.

"She's right Eric; there is more danger here than coming with him, like dogs, birds or more of the guys we just met." Ivan said.

"Fine." He let go of Angel's arm.

She ran on all fours and her brothers did the same to reach the police car before it leaves. Luckily the policeman was just getting inside of it. They crawled inside without them knowing.

"I hope your right, I want to go back home." Eric said.

"So where's your house?" The officer asked.

Dave told him the address to his house; the officer understood the directions and started to move his car out of the parking spot.

**-Seville House-**

The six chipmunks were watching T.V again. Toby was still asleep on the couch and his snoring is disturbing the chipmunks. Alvin has had it with Toby's loud snores, he left and when he returned he was carrying a marker.

"What's with the marker, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing." He said mischievously.

He jumped on the couch and removed the marker's cap.

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing." Jeanette said.

He climbed Toby's shirt and stopped on his shoulder.

"He is." Simon said.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Eleanor asked.

"Why?"

"You're the responsible one." Brittany answered.

"I would, but Toby's snoring is keeping me from doing anything." He said.

Toby made a loud snore that probably shook the house. The Chipettes now understood what he was getting at and ignored what Alvin was going to do.

"Alright. Let's see, you need a little of this and this and some of this." He said laughing evilly.

He jumped off Toby's shoulder and went to where the others were. He sat beside Theodore, who was giving his full attention to the T.V. Alvin wasn't so interested in watching the show.

"This is boring, I'm going outside." He said, already halfway to the door.

When he was only a few steps away, the doorbell rang. Alvin opened the door and was surprised to see Dave back so early and even more surprise to be accompanied by an officer.

"What did Dave do?" Alvin asked, acting like a parent.

"Alvin-" Dave said, but he was cut off.

"You are in big trouble, mister."

"Alvin, look he was-" Again, he got cut off.

"No Dave. You look, how many times did you came home with an officer beside you." Alvin said jokingly.

"Aaalviiin!" Dave yelled and he immediately piped down.

The five other chipmunks heard this and immediately looked to see if there guess was true; and it was. The all stood up and ran towards the door.

"I got to try that with my dog." The officer said.

"Dave!" Theodore cheered, stopping in front of him.

"Hey guys."

"Why are you back home so early?" Simon asked.

"You did say you're coming back home late." Jeanette added.

"And who's the policeman and why is he here?" Theodore asked.

"This is...you know, I never did get your name." He said facing him.

"My name is John and Dave here isn't in any trouble, he just needed a ride home." John said.

"Why? He has his car." Brittany said.

"Somebody crashed their van in my car, luckily I wasn't in it." Dave said.

"Okay." Eleanor satisfied.

"Enough about that, I got you guys a gig next Saturday." Dave said.

"Where?" Alvin asked, becoming more interested.

"In my daughter's fourteenth birthday party." John answered.

"Sounds good." Alvin said.

"Will there be cake?" Theodore asked.

"Of course."

"Anyways, thanks for driving me home and I hope you catch those who are responsible for my car, I want somebody to pay for that damage." Dave said.

"The car was already damaged." Alvin said.

"No it wasn't." Dave said.

"So it looks like trash on purpose." Alvin said.

"Shut it." Dave responded.

"I'll see ya later, Mr. Seville." John said, walking back to his car.

"Bye." They all said.

John got into his car and drove away. Dave then closed the door behind and went to take a bath, but he stopped and noticed a sleeping form on the couch. He took a better look and saw it was Toby...with something on his face.

"Alvin!" He yelled.

"Yes." He said.

"Did you do this?" Dave asked, pointing at the face of the still sleeping Toby.

"Do you like it?" Alvin asked, jokingly.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Dave—wait what?" Alvin asked confused.

"I like it, when he was younger he would always do this to me. I can't wait to see him wake up." Dave said chuckling.

He went to the bathroom without another word. Alvin thought about what just happened and shrugged it off; at least he didn't get in trouble.

"Wow. You didn't get in trouble for once." Simon said.

"I know." Alvin said.

"Don't get used to it." Brittany said.

"I just want this to last." Alvin said.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes went back to doing nothing, but unknown to them that there are six eyes watching them.

"I told you!" Angel said to Eric.

"Yeah." Eric said annoyed.

"What do we do now?" Ivan asked.

"Ask Angel, she's the one who suggested this idea." Eric said.

"I'll tell you what we do now; we go and ring the doorbell." Angel said, hopping off the window and headed to the door.

"Is that a good idea?" Ivan asked.

"It's Angel, I know her well enough that her ideas almost all the time are good." Eric said.

"Your right!" Ivan said happily, hopping off the window and followed Angel as did Eric.

Eric and Ivan met up with Angel at the front door.

"Did you ring it already?" Eric asked.

"I did." Angel said, waiting anxiously.

The door swung open and it revealed a red-clad chipmunk.

"Hi!" Angel said enthusiastic.

"Uhhh...Simon!" He yelled.

**Sorry to stop the story, but I wanted to save some parts for the next chapter. Also, school is about to start in about 2 weeks and I got to brush up on my studies. I'm not an A student nor I am a flunky, but I get more fails than passes. For now on, I'm ending my chapters with a quote. And can anyone guess where I got Paul, Kenny, Jasper and Horace.**

"_**Sometimes you have to let go to see if there was anything worth holding on to.**__**"**_

**Peace I'm out!**


End file.
